Bold
by BloodyRoseSoul
Summary: Alec is to stay with Magnus in place of Jace while the others go to the Seelie court. What happens between these two lovely men during that time? My interpretation of that period in a oneshot. slightly mature theme?


**Well, here it is, my first 'MaLec' piece. It's just a short oneshot that I imagined happened between Alec and Magnus**

** during the time Jace and Clary are in the Seelie court in City of Ashes. :****)**

** I don't think it needs to be rated M but... meh. It's not too bad. Enjoy my bit of fluff! **

_*I do not own The Mortal Instruments, nor any of the characters, they belong to the talented Cassandra Clare!*_**  
**

* * *

**Bold**

Alec watched as Clary and Jace left with his sister. He stood completely still at the top of Magnus' stairs. From looking at him initially, he looked cool and collected; inside he was panicking. Magnus had suggested he stay in Jace's place and Alec had agreed, though he was still trying to understand _why_ he had. He didn't notice Magnus come up behind him so when the Warlock spoke, Alec jumped.

"Are you going to become my new gargoyle Alexander?" his voice was softly teasing but Alec could feel his neck turn red.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Magnus sighed and led the way back into his apartment.

Letting his body fall onto the couch, Alec let out an exasperated breath and covered his face with his hands. Magnus noted the dark circles under the young Shadowhunter's eyes and shook his head.

"Have you told anyone yet?" he didn't need to explain, Alec knew very well what he meant. Not looking at Magnus, Alec shook his head. Standing a little ways from the couch, Magnus pressed on.

"Don't you think you should? Even if it's just Jace, I'm sure-"

"NO. Especially not… Jace." Alec's voice was sharp. He looked up and gnawed at his lip when he saw Magnus' eyes flash with hurt.

"Sorry Magnus, I'm just… I don't think… I'm not ready for people to know yet." A slight blush crept across his pale face, making Magnus' heart speed up. For all Alec did to downplay his appearance, he was extremely attractive. His too long black locks framed the sharp lines of his face; his dark arched eyebrows would pull together over his heavily lashed blue eyes when he was uncomfortable. It was these eyes that got Magnus shifting uncomfortably, they were so alluring and Alec didn't even realise. Sighing, Magnus sat on the other side of the couch.

"I understand this is hard for you Alexander, but I can't sit around forever waiting till you are completely comfortable with this." Alec closed his eyes and turning his head said tightly,

"Magnus, please…"

"I won't force you Alec, but you do need to think about this." He shifted his gold-green eyes to see Alec nod once slightly. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the TV remote and turned on the screen.

Alec expected Magnus to continue talking, but was slightly shocked when he heard the television. Risking a peek, he saw through the curtain of his hair and eyelashes, Magnus was seemingly intent on the show. He watched Magnus' face, the slight curve of his cat-like eyes, his defined lips. Everything about the Warlock was so different, new to Alec. Whenever Magnus would look at him his stomach would flutter in a way he wasn't used to, it made him nervous and anxious. They remained still for some time, listening to the voices on the screen. Magnus finally moved with a sigh, letting his hand rest on the couch, his head propped on his other. Alec watched this all and biting his lip, decided to do something daring. The years of training allowed him to move gracefully and almost completely silent. Any mundane, would not have heard, Magnus heard however chose not to acknowledge it. He had learned that Alec was less likely to make any moves on his own if under observation.

When Magnus didn't react, Alec became bolder. He moved his body just an inch more and closing his eyes, hesitantly slipped his hand under Magnus'. He willed himself not to gasp when Magnus ever so gently turned Alec's hand so as to hold it properly. Alec wondered if Magnus could feel his heart pounding through the veins in his hand. If he were to be asked, Magnus would have denied it but truthfully, he could. He always noticed this little things about Alec; the tiniest things that made the young hunter blush, gasp, or sigh.

Alec's heart was racing; the world seemed to be spinning. He rarely ever initiated anything with Magnus, mainly because he was too damn shy, and partly because he honestly just didn't know what to do. Magnus was always patient with him though, which eased Alec a little. Counting down from ten, Alec let his head rest against Magnus' shoulder. Instead of tensing up like Alec had expected him to, the Warlock wrapped his arm around Alec's shoulders and pulled him closer. Alec gasped this time, his face turning bright pink.

"Don't be so timid with my Alexander. There's no need to be so scared." He murmured in Alec's ear. Not able to help himself, Alec turned his face to look at Magnus. As soon as he did, he found himself staring into Magnus' gold-green eyes and was unable to look away. Swallowing, he closed the small space that was between their faces and touched his lips to Magnus'. It was a quick kiss, but it still sent a shiver down Magnus' spine. Alec had no idea the effect he had on him. Magnus kissed back tenderly and held Alec close.

Alec's hands roamed up to Magnus' chest and bunched up his mesh shirt in his hands. His torso screamed in protest as he twisted to keep his lips on the Warlock's. Magnus, feeling Alec's body tense, lifted the younger male onto his lap in one fluid movement. Alec gasped to find himself on top of Magnus. He didn't protest though. Instead, he brought his hands up into Magnus' thick black hair. Magnus kissed Alec's mouth and then moved down to his jaw line, now that it was easily accessible. It was the one spot that he knew Alec was most vulnerable. He could feel the Shadowhunter shiver under his hands. A low growl made its way from Alec's chest as Magnus brought his lips to the base of his throat. He allowed Magnus to draw up his black shirt, helping to pull it off over his head. They stared at each other for a moment, Magnus' eyes taking raked up and down Alec's torso. His pale skin was feathered with lighter scars and the dark marks that were a part of his life. Coming up to Alec's face, Magnus felt his breath hitch. Alec's black hair was a dishevelled halo around his pale face; his deep blue eyes were dark with what Magnus could only identify as 'lust'. He had rarely seen the look on Alec's face and it made his heart pound. Two spots of hectic colour sat upon his high cheekbones, his lips were red from the pressure of Magnus' own lips. Alec's eyelids lowered slightly, his long dark lashes just brushing his skin as he brought his mouth to Magnus' once more. The Warlock was slightly shocked when Alec pulled his robe off and started to lift up his shirt. Noting Alec's shaking hands, Magnus helped his shirt off. Before he could look into Alec's face, Magnus found himself being pushed to the side, onto his back. He looked up to see Alec on top of him, their bodies almost lined up perfectly. Licking his lips, Magnus straightened himself out so his body covered the length of the couch. Holding Alec by the waist, he moved the Shadowhunter with him.

Alec was breathing heavily. He took a moment to assess exactly what was going on. He had taken off Magnus' shirt and was rewarded with the sight of Magnus' light gold skin. He still straddled the Warlock, his hands on either side of Magnus' head. He was starting to panic; he didn't know where to go from there.

"I… um… what…er." He started to stutter, his voice oddly husky. Magnus smiled and put his hand to Alec's cheek.

"Shh, take your time. It's okay." Alec blushed and leaned into Magnus' hand.

"Help me?" he whispered. Magnus' heart thumped wildly and he smiled. Propping himself on his elbows he gave Alec a chaste kiss on the lips before lying back down. Letting his hands rest on Alec's hips, he nodded. Taking in a shaky breath, Alec kissed Magnus again. His lips were soft and gentle, making Magnus sigh. With one hand, Alec traced up the side of Magnus' ribs before resting just under his jaw. With a sudden burst of courage, Alec caught Magnus' lower lip in between his teeth and tugged slightly. He was rewarded with a satisfied yet shocked growl from Magnus. Alec couldn't help but chuckle and he lifted his head slightly, tipping it to the side to peer at Magnus. Scowling, Magnus spoke, his voice breathless.

"Don't tease me Alexander, it's rather mean." Alec raised an eyebrow and smirked.

_'Alright then Shadowhunter, two can play at this.'_ Magnus thought deviously. Expertly, Magnus brought his delicate hands around to Alec's front and rested just above his jean waist line and lightly traced the teen's prominent hipbones. Alec gasped and felt his pelvis drop onto Magnus.

"M-Magnus!" he exclaimed. The Warlock had not expected that but he smiled to mask his shock. He propped himself up again to kiss Alec's lips. Alec moaned slightly into the warlock's mouth as Magnus' hand traced his spine. Alec's arms shook as he tried to hold himself up but Magnus wasn't helping his concentration. Alec was about to say something, his breathing heavy when a loud ringing sounded from his abandoned sweater. Sliding his lips across Magnus' as he turned his head to look at the couch, his blue eyes opened wide. Leaping off the warlock, he grabbed his phone and answered. Magnus sighed and let his arms flop to the cool floor. He could hear Alec's concerned voice from the kitchen and closed his cat eyes; he assumed the fun was done. When the Shadowhunter came back into the living room, his face was stern.

"I need to meet Izzy." He announced. Magnus lifted his hand in a graceful wave, but remained lying on the floor.

"By all means, run off into the sunset Alexander." His voice spoke lightly, but Alec knew he was really disappointed.

Alec's breath hitched and he bit his lip. Magnus was still lying on the floor where he was most likely to spend some time pouting. Shaking his head he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, his hair falling into his face as a result. He shook it away impatiently and grabbed his sweater. He started to make his way to the door, but stopped. His heart pounded as he turned and went back to Magnus. Sitting on his knees just above Magnus' head, he leaned down and gave the Warlock a slow and tender kiss.

"Sorry." He murmured against the other male's lips. Magnus couldn't help but smile, Alec had that effect on him.

"Hurry back dear." He remained on the floor, even after he heard the door click shut behind Alec.

**End**

* * *

**First story of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood = COMPLETE!**

**WHOOT**

**I had fun writing this. :) **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**HAPPY READING ALL!**

**(to any of my usual readers, **

**I'm dreadfully sorry about my VK story... **

**I'm taking a break from it, I'm really stuck with it ): FORGIVE ME!)**


End file.
